Plaster is a material used as the outer surface of a wall in a structure. Plaster can be either plaster of paris, lime plaster or plaster. The base materials are mixed with water and other additives as desired to form a thick mixture of mud which initiates an exothermic chemical reaction which eventually hardens the mud into a solid form. Plastering of interior corners where two walls meet is presently a four step process. In the first step, a plasterer uses a tool called a bazooka which applies tape and mud to the corner. Next, the tape will be firmly seated using a corner roller. The third step is glazing using an angle head tool with the last step a repeat using an angle box.
In view of the prior art, there is a need for a more efficient and workable system which avoids the inefficiency of a four step plaster corner application process.
The present invention meets this need.